Progression
by Need-a-LIFE10808
Summary: What I want to happen after Heather-Cassie/Faye, Adam/Diana, Melissa/Nick
1. Cassie?

**Authors note:**

**Ok so this is my new story and I just love the Secret Circle.**

**I started the Secret Circle as something to do when The Nine Lives of Chloe King was CANCELED! **

**Anyway I just loved it when Cassie saved Faye from dying and just in general the Cassie/Faye scenes in ****Heather.**

**Please review**

_**Faye P.O.V.**_

_Flashback_

Ok so the demon just tried to choke me to death. Heather got hit and killed by a car. Right in front of me.

I know I don't come across like I care about much** (AN-Faye actually said that in ****Heather****) **but when you almost die it happens.

Back to the dying part. I was starting to slip into unconsciousness when Cassie came and grabbed Heather by the hair, and threw her off me.

I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life….wait WHAT! Never mind.

I was thankful. There I said it!

Anyway… right now I'm lying on my bed trying to forget what happened when the doorbell rings.

_Flashback_

I'm not getting it.

Ding-dong

Oh come on!

Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong

"Coming!"

So I walk down the stairs and open the door.

"Cassie!"

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review**

**Oh and I don't own The Secret Circle or this would really happen on the show.  
>P.S.- This is my first time doing a POV please tell me what you think about it and what I could do to make it better(the story and the POV).<strong>


	2. Diana comes

**Ok first of all I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews.**

**Second of all thank you Mango for the help I will see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Circle.**

**Oh and lastly the episode from last night won't affect this story so just act like it didn't happen.**

_**Faye P.O.V.**_

"_**Cassie!"**_

Why is she on my porch sopping wet?

So I decide to ask her when she says, "They tried to kill me."

As soon as she says that she collapses in my arms.

"Cassie? Wake up!" But she's out cold.

Quickly I drag her inside and lay her down on the couch.

Then I dial Diana.

After a few rings she answers it.

"Hello" she murmurs sleepily.

"Diana help… Cassie...my house. Come quickly." I manage to choke out.

What am I gonna do? She won't be here for a few minutes. I need to help Cassie, she helped me I think while pacing around the room.

Ok I get a wet rag… no she's wet enough!

Ummm a towel that's it!

Quickly I run to the laundry room but not without difficulty.

I trip a few times.

When I get to the laundry room I grab a few towels off the rack and run back to Cassie.

Luckily my mom is finishing some paperwork at school or she would freak out.

Ding-Dong. Finally Diana's here!

While I'm running towards the door I here Diana yell, "What's wrong?"

I grasp the door handle and yank it open only to see Diana, Adam, Nick, and Melissa.

"Why are they here?" I say.

Diana replies by saying, "I thought it probably has something to do with the circle."

"Never mind just come here."

I lead them into the living room.

To my surprise Cassie is on the floor screaming.

Everyone gasps.

"What's wrong?" They all say at the same time.

"That's why I called you" I snap.

"Why is she here?" Adam questions.

"I don't know she just showed up on my doorstep and said "They tried to kill me."

Suddenly the screaming stops.

"It's your parents" We all turn around to see Cassie standing up before she collapses again.

I quickly dive forward and catch her.

"It's gonna be ok I promise" I murmur to her.

**All right you know what this means. It means please review**


	3. Need anything?

**Thanks for all the reviews 1 review means as much to me as 100.**

**Still spread the word about this story.**

**Tell people you know or people you don't know. JK!**

**Actually just tell people you know. I don't want any creepers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Circle.**

_Faye P.O.V._

_**"It's gonna be ok I promise" I murmur to her.**_

Gently I set her back down on the couch.

I look up to see surprised faces.

"Umm not to be rude but like a week ago you almost killed her." Melissa decided to say.

"What's she mean it's our parents?" Diana chimed in.

How am I supposed to know? I ask myself.

Since I don't know I snap back, "Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

I mean come on she always wanted to be in charge so I'm letting her.

"Faye I'm serious"

"Me too." I reply trying not to laugh.

"Faye" Cassie mumbles half asleep.

I'm only a few feet away from the couch so I get there quickly. "Yea what is it?"

"I'm cold" She whimpers.

"Diana grab those towels. Melissa go get a blanket." They leave and then I say, "Nick and Adam go get some food, no carbs wait…Cassie do you want anything?"

Cassie just shakes her head then winces.

Just then I notice the blood stain on the couch by her head.

"Scratch that Adam go get a wash cloth and make sure it's dry. Nick go get the emergency medical kit under the sink in the bathroom." I say as fast as I can.

"Why?" Nick just has to ask.

"Just do it!" I guess that helped because Nick and Adam ran upstairs looking for the stuff I need.

"Cassie this might hurt a bit but it's got to be done."

"Ok." Wait is her voice getting weaker?

Quickly I search for the source of blood on her head and find it.

It's by the scalp.

"Diana where are those towels?" Honestly what's taking her so long?

"I couldn't find them so I had to find other towels." Diana yells coming out of the laundry room.

Seriously, and I thought she was supposed to be the smart one.

"They're right behind that chair." I say while pointing.

"Why didn't you get them then?" She questions.

I point towards Cassie and say, "She might hurt herself."

"Since when did you care?" Diana snaps.

"Since I first saw her!"

She responds by saying, "You tried to kill her."

"I didn't try to kill her I wanted to help her by giving her a boost. I would never try to kill her."

"But you didn't mind trying to kill Sally" I can't believe she just did that.

"It was an accident!" Did she really think I'm that cruel?

"What you say might not be true." Diana retorts.

Then she yelled up the stairs, "Adam we're going!"

What we don't realize that he, Nick, and Melissa are at the top of the stairs listening in.

They all run downstairs with their supplies and Adam walks over to Diana.

"Why?" He says all innocently as if he hadn't heard.

"That idiot." She says while pointing to me.

"I'm just trying to help and what took you so long?"

Melissa stutters "Ummm…Well you see we aaa well we umm… couldn't find the stuff, yea that's it."

"Really that's what you're going with? I lie every day of my life, you think I don't know you're lying?

"Cold. I hurt." Cassie mumbles.

"Guys just give me the stuff."

They all walk forward and give it to me.

I then say, "Can you help me get her upstairs?"

"Why should we?" Guess who that is? If you guessed Diana you're right. Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!

"For me?"

I see she's glaring at me. Maybe just maybe she'll do it for Adam.

"Adam don't you want to help Cassie?"

He nods.

"Diana don't you care about Adam?"

She nods.

"Well you care about Adam who wants to help Cassie who needs to get upstairs." Good one Faye, they can't say no now.

"Ok but just for Adam and Cassie." She chocks out obviously annoyed.

"Ok then its settled you guys will help carry Cassie upstairs.

Melissa and Nick you take her legs and Diana and Adam you take her arms." I tell them.

They do that and they slowly get up the stairs with Cassie.

Me? I take the towels, washcloth, medical kit, and blanket upstairs too.

"Could you guys also get her to my room please?" I say, but I say please softly.

Somehow they hear though and look at me with wide eyes.

"Is there a problem? I say deciding to act as if I didn't say please.

They quickly carry her down the hallway with me following.

When we reach my room I go in first and say to them, "Stay here one second."

Quickly I put the towels on my bed so the bed doesn't get too wet and tell them to bring  
>Cassie in.<p>

They do and then they lay her on my bed.

I put the blanket over her so she won't be cold.

Next I clean her head wound.

It isn't that big but head wounds bleed a lot.

I put a bandage on her head and make sure it's tight enough but not too tight.

Lastly I wipe off all the rain water on Cassie's face with the wash cloth and put the washcloth on my nightstand just in case she needs it.

When I check to see if she's ok she is fast asleep.

I turn around to find just Nick and Melissa.

"Where's Diana and Adam?" I ask.

"They left and told me to tell you that she helped Cassie so you didn't say she had to stay after that." Melissa whispers.

"Oh."

"How did you know what to do?" Melissa asks.

Dang! Got caught red handed.

"Well when I was younger my mom had to work a lot and a lot of the time I was just by myself. So she enrolled me in some heath class so if anything ever happened I could take care of myself. Only small injuries though not like Cassie's. At first when Cassie came I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered the class and it just progressed from there."

"Wow well we got to go home now." Melissa announced.

"Ok then bye." was my reply.

"Bye" Nick and Melissa echoed back.

As soon as they left the room I say to Cassie, "Are you ok now?"

She just gives me a thumbs up.

"If you need anything just ask, ok?" I swear I'm going soft.

She quietly says, "Ok."

I hop in bed next to her **(AN- EW not that way people. Get your mind out of the gutter.) **and right before I fall asleep I think: Why does she make me go soft? Maybe this is what having a best friend feels like. Is it more though?

**Please review.**

**If you have any suggestions to make this story better feel free.**


	4. Cassie's Story

**9 reviews! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**This might not be very good. I wrote it during school.**

**Just give me feedback and if you can think of how I can make this better please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Circle.**

_Faye P.O.V._

_**Why does she make me go soft? Maybe this is what having a best friend feels like. Is it more though?**_

I wake up to find Cassie snuggled up to me.

One of her arms is lying over my shoulders.

What's she doing?

I slowly get her off me careful not to wake her but she does.

Still dazed she says, "Don't go."

So I guess this is an excuse not to get up and ready.

Then I realize that she needs her head bandages changed.

I start to when she says, "I need to tell you what happened last night."

That stops me in my tracks.

_**Cassie's Story**_

Cassie starts by saying, "I was stressed about what just happened, you know Heather dying so I went on a walk. Yeah I get it not very smart. I kept walking until I reached the docks. When I got there I saw your mom and Diana's dad talking on a boat.

Your mom said, "Charles, Cassie has the gift so she is the most powerful. I looked up a bit about the Circle and found to get the next generation's powers we have to kill the one with the gift."

Then Diana's dad said, "We have to kill Cassie?"

Your mom then said, "If that's what it takes, then yes."

"That's when they saw me." Cassie continues.

Diana's dad said, "Well I guess this makes it easier (to kill her).

"That's when I started running. I ran until Charles tackled me to the ground."

"Your mother tossed Diana's dad a rock from the ground."

"Diana's dad then told me that I heard too much."

_**Break in Cassie's Story**_

Cassie starts to sob.

Oh my god!

I wrap my arms around her and comfort her until she calms down.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

She just nods.

_**Resume Cassie's Story**_

"He picked up the rock and… and hits my head with it multiple times."

"Each time harder then the one before."

"After three times I act dead."

"When he checks my heartbeat I hold my breath."

"So he stands up and smiles to your mom.

"She smiles back at him."

"Then it starts raining so they get up and walk away."

"I knew my grandma would freak out and Nick and Melissa were probably busy and same with Adam and Diana. So I came here. You know the rest."

_**Cassie's Story ends**_

How could my mom do this?

I guess that's where she goes every night.

Why?

What is the gift?

Those were all the thoughts running trough my head during the story.

Cassie starts to cry silently.

So I hug her and lay down still hugging her.

We lay like that for about an hour until I hear the garage door open.

"My mom's home!" I whisper-yell to Cassie.

**The snuggling idea came from **HugeJoriFan42.

**Don't worry the will kiss.**

**I just need to add a few more stuff in first.**

**If anyone doesn't get it just say so and I'll explain it.**

**Please review**


	5. School

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Just give me feedback and if you can think of how I can make this better please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Circle.**

_Faye P.O.V._

"_**My mom's home!" I whisper-yell to Cassie.**_

What are we going to do?

I look over to see Cassie frozen in shock.

"Cassie hide!" I tell her but she doesn't so I put her under my bed covers and hide my pillows so it looks like she's just pillows.

As soon as I sit down, my mom walks in.

"Faye it's time to get up…you're already up?" She starts.

"Yea I woke up an hour ago and I couldn't get back to sleep. Hey I was wondering if I could stay at Diana's tonight."

"Uh sure," Mom says, "But make sure it's ok with them. I've got to go to work so I expect you to get ready and come to school on time." Then she leaves.

I lift up the covers to check on Cassie and she's still frozen in shock but with tears trickling down her face.

I envelop her in a hug and say, "Cassie she's gone. We need to get you to school. I won't let anyone hurt you."

This isn't working, maybe I should tell her the truth.

"Cassie you're scaring me! Please get up. I know we aren't really friends but I want to be. Maybe even more." I say.  
>Come on Faye you know it's true. You shouldn't be worried.<p>

I lean down and kiss her softly.

She snaps out of it.

Eyes wide she asks, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I think I do." I respond.

She smiles and says, "Me too… I mean with you!"

I smile back and question, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes I would love to." She answers while grinning like a Chestershire cat.

Suddenly her smile falls off her face. "But what about your mom?"

Dang! "Eventually she would find out you're alive and when she does I won't let her or Diana's dad hurt you."

"Ok but… I'm scared." She whispers.

"I'm in every one of your classes. Oh and instead of staying at Diana's house I'm staying at yours. We'll figure it out what will happen each night after that."

But Cassie has got another question, "What about us?"

I trust Cassie will make the right decision so I said, "Whatever you want."

She jumps at me and kisses me. Any kiss I've had in my life has never even been close to this. I know it's cliché but fireworks exploded and sparks flew.

We pulled apart for air.

I smirk and say, "Sheesh I never knew you wanted me that bad. I guess you don't mind people knowing about us."

She smirks back and says, "Yup!"

YES!

"Alright let's get this show on the road!"

_**Time skip to arriving at school**_

We pull up to school in Cassie's car.

Cassie is clutching the steering wheel so hard her hands are turning white.

"Hey Cas calm down. Your head is going to start bleeding again and we don't want that. Hey pull in there." I say as I point towards "my" parking spot.

Everyone is watching because no one besides me is allowed to park there. It's kind of an unwritten rule.

As soon as Cassie parks she says with her voice quivering, "I can't do this Faye."

"Hey, look at me. I'm here for you. If people don't like that we're together then they're idiots. You're perfect, kind, smart, and beautiful. There's nothing to worry about. If anyone is mean to you they have to deal with me." I tell her then whisper, "They like you but not me."

"Faye don't think that! You're all of those things to, if not more." Cassie reassures me.

"Come on lets go." I tell her.

We both get out and I come over to Cassie.

"Shall we?" I ask while holding my hand out to her.

"We shall." She replies while taking hold of my hand.

Ha! I can't wait to see everyone's faces!

We start to walk towards to school entrance when Melissa comes up and asks, "Are you ready for Science?"

"No but I have to go don't I?" I say.

We walk into the building to have all eyes on us.

I saw that Melissa had noticed our hands too.

Then I felt Cassie's hand shaking.

So I ask her, "What's wrong?'

She whispers to me, "They're all looking at us." With a scared expression on her face.

"Cas, I'm here don't worry." I tell her, "We're almost at Science."  
>For the rest of the walk she's shaking like a leaf in the wind.<p>

When we make it to the science lab she looks like she's about to faint.

As we walk through the doorway I realize we're the first ones there.

Cassie and I walk to our assigned seats.

Right before Cassie sits down I ask Melissa, "Hey can you trade spots with Cassie?"

"Sure but why?" Melissa responds.

"You'll find out soon." I say with a smirk.

We sit down but Cassie's still scared so I keep hold of her hand.

Slowly one by one students trickle in including Nick, Adam, and Diana.

They all take a look at me and Cassie with a questioning look.

Ha! They won't see what's coming!

Then the bell rings indicating class has started.

Lydia the head cheerleader took one look at Cassie, who sits next to her and scoffed.

She immediately goes to the teacher and says, "Listen teacher dude, I'm not sitting by that piece of crap." While pointing towards Cassie.

Immediately I pull Cassie against me as she starts to cry.

"And," Lydia continues, "She like seems mental. Did they like kick her out of the mental hospital because she's like too mental."

Oh no…she's gonna pay for that!

I kiss Cassie on the forehead and stand up.

I yell, "You're the mental one, maybe Cassie doesn't want to sit by YOU!"

"Who are you again? Oh yeah you're the principle's daughter. Are you like emo? And shouldn't she want to sit with me way more than you. I guess losers are friends with losers." Lydia spits back.

"She isn't my friend!" I yell.

Cassie looks up at me, smiles, and nods giving me permission to tell.

I smile back at her and continue, "She's my GIRLFRIEND!"

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review!**

**I should update soon.**


	6. Science Fluff

**12 reviews!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Just give me feedback and if you can think of how I can make this better please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Circle.**

_Faye P.O.V._

**I smile back at her and continue, "She's my GIRLFRIEND!"**

The whole room gasps while I just smirk at their expressions.

"Awww Faye does your mommy know about this?" Lydia starts.

"No." I reply stiffly.

"How about your mommy Cassie? Oh wait she's dead! Then what about your daddies? Oops I forgot they're dead too! You have no one Cassie!" Lydia just doesn't give up!

Now Cassie is just flat-out sobbing.

Lydia's gonna pay!

But first I sit back down and comfort Cassie.

I say to Cassie, "Don't listen to her. You have me."

When Cassie calms down I stand back up and yell at Lydia, "Listen just because I'm mean to people doesn't mean you have to be mean to Cassie. She hasn't done anything!"

Then I threaten, "If you or anyone else hurts Cassie mentally or physically then you'll pay… hard."

I'm about to beat the crap out of Lydia when Cassie grabs my arm and just shakes her head.

Cassie reminds me, "If you get in trouble you'll have to go to the principle's office. I'd be all alone."

What about my rep.?

But I can't leave Cas, I promised.

What to do…What to do?

Wait I got it!

"Cas how about a little magic? That way there's no way I'll get in trouble." I whisper with a smirk.

"I don't know." She starts then stops when she sees my face. I've got a please face on.

"Well ok but only on Lydia." She gives in.

YES!

"Fire without flame bring me heat. Fire without flame bring me heat." We repeat simultaneously.

The water in the beaker nearest to Lydia starts to bubble.

Lydia kept raving to the teacher about how she doesn't want to sit by a lesbian.

Suddenly Lydia looked over and saw the water in the beaker bubbling and shrieked, "OMG! The water's like bubbling!"

Then the water bubbles too much and overflows right onto Lydia's pants.

It looked like she wet her pants!

It was even better than I hoped!

Everyone in the class laughed.

Even the teacher!

Whether it was that Lydia was embarrassed or the water was hot she ran out of the room.

The teacher even had to run after her!

Suddenly all eyes in the classroom were on me and Cassie.

Cassie got really nervous and scooted closer to me.

Then she leaned against me, put her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes.

I put my arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall and because I am dating her.

In about ten minutes the teacher comes back and says, "Sorry about that but Lydia got suspension for 2 days!"

The whole class cheers.

"But we must carry on with class." He continues.

You could hear the groans from down the hallway.

For the rest of the hour the teacher drones on about cells…I think.

When the bell finally rings Cassie is sound asleep.

Gently I shake her and say, "Hey Cas we've got to go to P.E."

"Carry me." She murmurs.

I smile at her and say, "I know I'm strong and awesome but I do have limits."

"No you don't." She replies.

"Really you want to bet? I'm mean to people, I don't follow the rules, and I don't give a damn." I respond.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." She counters with a dreamy smile.

"Hey when did you start liking me?" I ask.

"As soon as I saw you." She says.

"Same here with you." I add. "Come on. If you have to, lean against me."

So I help her stand up and she does lean against me gently.

We walk out the door to our lockers with everyone staring.

On our way to the gym Melissa, Nick, Adam, and Diana avoid us.

Probably they don't want to be seen with us.

When we get to the gym we go change our clothes.

Luckily we haven't seen my mom today but I know we will soon.

By the time we finish changing Cassie is fully awake.

"Hey Faye are we playing mat ball?" She asks me.

"Yeah I think so cause it started raining half way through first hour." I answer.

The Coach Steinhoff comes out and says, "Ok run 2 laps on the track, no walking!"

Both Cassie and I run at the same speed because she doesn't want to face all the attention by herself.

When we finish Coach Steinhoff tells girls to get in one line and boys in the other.

Then she picks 2 team leaders: Sally and some boy called Grayson.

Sally picks Cassie.

Grayson picks some fit kid.

Sally says, "I pick…" Then stops because Cassie starts to whisper in her ear.

I see Sally shake her head but Cassie is adamant about what she said.

Sally eventually caves and says, "I pick Faye."

**Please review.**

**By the way the reviews mean a lot to me because I don't think I'm good at writing.**

**I know everyone says that I'm good but I don't so please make me feel better and review.**

**In the next chapter Sally will play a big part.**

**I have a question: What is your favorite Chamberlake scene?**

**I'll tell you mine when I update. **


	7. Gym and Black Magic?

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Oh and there's some things that are different in this story then in the show:**

**Nick's alive**

**Adam and Diana are still dating**

**Instead of Luke as the bad guy I made up a different evil guy**

**Cassie's grandma still doesn't know that the circle knows about magic**

**The demon died when Heather died**

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviewer such as:**

lemonfiz1

21

thefabwitch

The Wandering Muse

HugeJoriFan42

nina19123

LovinLife18

.Slash

Lizzy

Mango

**Plus I will try to make Cassie more Cassie (The Wandering Muse(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Circle**

_Faye P.O.V._

**Sally eventually caves and says, "I pick Faye."**

Ha! Cassie sure showed Sally!

Eventually all the students are separated onto a team.

"All right, Sally's team is kicking!" Coach S. yells.

We all line up with me 1st and Cassie 5th.

The ball rolls towards me and I kick it hard.

I run to first base.

The next 3 people kick and get no outs.

Suddenly it's Cassie's turn.

She kicks the ball then takes off running.

Right before she gets to 1st base some kid on the other team called Austin, trips her.

Cassie falls flat on her face.

A scream pierces the gym.

I look over to find Sally screaming, "Her head's bleeding!"

Before Sally even finishes the sentence I'm at Cassie's side.

Quickly I lift Cassie into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, really." She tells me.

"No you aren't, Austin tripped you!" I yell, my voice escalating.

"Are you sure?" She asks, her voice quivering.

I just nod.

Cassie sighs and asks, "But why? Oh and do you have any bandages?"

I reply, "I don't know and yes I do have bandages."

Then I get the bandages out of my purse and wrap her wound up.

Cassie tries to stand up but she can't.

So I help her stand up.

Immediately the lights flicker and burst.

At first I wonder if we did it but then a rag goes over my face and I'm out cold.

_**Time Skip**_

Slowly I open my eyes, expecting to see a bright light but all I see is everybody from the circle tied to chairs.

A person with a blade is slashing my arm while the blood is dripping into a jar.

I grimace and grit my teeth.

Suddenly the person with the blade looks up.

It's Austin!

I hear a scream so I turn my head.

This time it is Cassie!

Austin's getting her blood too!

I try and stop him but it's futile.

I see he's got everyone's blood in separate jars.

Austin starts, "I know you monsters are wondering what's going on, right? Well since you're gonna die I might as well tell you…I'm a witch hunter. When I light these jars on fire you'll die."

He walks over to a jar and grabs it.

"Faye, it's your turn. Out of all of you you're the one I want to see suffer most. You are the vilest creature." He ends while striking a match.

I take one last look at Cassie then close my eyes.

_Cassie P.O.V._

Faye looks at me then closes her eyes.

Everyone is crying.

Austin is holding the match over the jar laughing at us.

I can't let him hurt her!

Suddenly I feel immense power in me.

It's unbearable!

I scream from the pain.

The jar suddenly shatters.

All of a sudden I can't breath.

I'm gasping for air.

God help me!

_Faye P.O.V._

I hear Cassie scream in pain so I open my eyes.

I see the jar shattering and Cassie struggling to breath.

I try again to help but I still can't.

Austin is now picking up another jar and was making his way towards Cassie.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie…how did you do that? Anyway just for that it's your turn now instead of Faye." Austin scolds.

Everyone's eyes in the room widen except Austin's.

"No!" I scream.

He can't do that!

I've got to stop him!

Even though I know it's hopeless, I struggle against my ropes.

Austin booms, "Faye, cut it out!"

Suddenly I feel pain in my cheek.

He slapped me!

I shoot death glares at him when I hear Cassie yell out, "Leave Faye alone!"

Immediately the jar explodes and Austin is consumed in flames.

Everybody tries to get away from the flames but the fire quickly dies out.

Adam and Nick quickly get out of their chairs and help free their girlfriends.

I look at Adam's broken ropes to find he cut the rope with the screw at the back of the chair.

Nick did it too.

Quickly I cut my ropes the same way.

Then I jump up at help free Cassie.

Cassie's still gasping for breath so she falls in my arms.

I sit down with her on my lap.

It's then I notice Cassie's still bleeding from P.E.!

I rip some fabric from my shirt and press it to her wound.

Cassie gasps from the pain but I have to stop the bleeding.

When the bleeding stops I lay Cassie down next to me.

She immediately puts her head on my lap.

I lift my head and see Adam, Diana, Melissa, and Nick sitting down on the floor too.

Diana is the 1st to speak up, "What the heck is going on here?"

"Well," I reply, "I think it's pretty obvious… a witch hunter tried to kill us and somehow Austin died."

"Well duh, but how?" Diana snaps.

"It can't be us because we're surrounded by iron and sulfur." Adam adds.

"Are there other witches nearby?" Melissa questions.

Adam guess, "Our grandparents?"

"They don't know we're here. And besides they don't know that we know, we're witches." I counter.

Melissa remarks, "So it has to be one of us!"

"Wasn't me!" We all say simultaneously.

Nick speaks up, "Cassie."

Diana says, "Only witches with black magic have individual power in a bound circle."

Everyone looks at her in disbelief.

"In America only Black John had black magic and he died over 100 years ago." Melissa tries to come up with an explanation.

"Maybe he somehow came back and passed on his genes," I say only half-joking.

"I guess Cassie's the most powerful out of all of us." Nick concludes.

Wait so I'm not the most powerful?

But my girlfriend is! I'm dating the most powerful witch in the circle!


	8. The docks?

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**Bon apatite! Eat up, it's Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Circle**

_Faye P.O.V._

**But my girlfriend is! I'm dating the most powerful witch in the circle!**

Maybe in the whole world because she has the "gift."

I look down at Cassie.

She's fast asleep on my lap.

Her face is all crinkled up like she's in pain.

She must be having a nightmare!

I gently shake her awake and hug Cassie until she stops trembling.

That's when I realize Austin is a pile of ashes on the floor and he was a witch hunter so there may be more around.

I say, "We need to get out of here, it's not safe!"

Everyone quickly agrees and we all go outside.

We're at the docks!

In the parking lot I see Nick's, Adam's, and Cassie's cars.

"Hey looks like they brought our cars… I guess so nobody wonders why we aren't at school but our cars still are." I guess.

"Cool, let's get out of here." Adam suggests.

Melissa and Nick jump in Nick's car while Diana and Adam jump in Adam's car.

I hop in Cassie's car and sit in the driver's seat.

Cassie slides in the passenger seat.

The drive is ridden in silence because we're both shocked about what just happened.

Cassie and I open Cassie's house's front door.

"Cassie?" I hear from the kitchen.

**Sorry it's short but I just had surgery yesterday on my writing hand.**

**Please review! **


	9. Jane

**First of all I'd like to say there is constructive criticism and then there is just plain rude.**

**Someone cough***clairerholtismylife***cough was just plain rude.**

**I accept constructive criticism but saying that a certain chapter "was lame" isn't nice.**

**So **clairerholtismylife **can you try and be nicer?**

**Everyone else keep it up! (Thanks so much **OfTalesLongLostOfInnocence and nina19125)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Circle because if I did then we wouldn't have to wait for January 5th.

_Faye P.O.V._

**"Cassie?" I hear from the kitchen.**

It's her grandmother!

Her grandma walks around the corner to find Cassie leaning on me.

"Hey Jane (Cassie's grandma)." I say casually as her eyes widen.

"Uh…Hello? Where were you? I was worried sick!" Jane replies.

"Sorry," Cassie mumbles.

"Don't beat yourself up, but what happened?" Jane asks.

Quickly I fill her in about what happened but I leave out the black magic part.

As soon as I finish she asks, "You know about magic?"

"Well I have for years but Cassie found out recently. Oh and by the way do you know Cassie has black magic in her?" I reply.

That's when Jane really starts freaking out.

Jane starts pacing around the room muttering, "Impossible! How? Black John died over 100 years ago! What will happen to Cassie? I've got to keep her safe. I need to make sure whatever happened to Amelia won't happen to Cassie."

"Hey!" I snap running out of patience, "Help me get Cassie upstairs and freaking out doesn't help anyone!"

She finally realizes Cassie and I are still here so she quickly agrees.

When we get to Cassie's room I say, "It's been a long day so I'll tell you more in the morning. Meanwhile maybe you can think about what to do now."

Jane says, "Goodnight," and heads downstairs.

I set Cassie down and make sure the window is locked and the blinds are closed then I lock the bedroom door.

I lay down in bed next to Cassie and the last thing I see before I close my eyes is Cassie, looking a cute as ever.

_**Meanwhile downstairs**_

"Hello Dawn." Jane says into her cell phone.

**To clear things up Jane still went to Faye's grandpas but she came back quicker. She is still under Charles and Dawn's spell.**

**Wow that took a while to upload. I had everything written down, I just had to copy it on computer.**

**Please review and vote on my poll on my profile.**


End file.
